The Picture of Gill Gray
by Lucy Kay
Summary: In sleepy Harmonica Town, Gill debates what makes beauty and is persuaded to dabble in the corruptible art of hedonism. He sells his soul to keep his youth, but he never dreamed the soul he lost would be locked away... in a decaying portrait of himself. A Harvest Moon play with a twist on The Picture of Dorian Gray. Part of the classics series. Picture is not mine.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harvest Moon: Animal Parade_ or Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ nor do I associate with any of their professional affiliates. The following story is a fan made work with no monetary profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Welcome – welcome one and all! Sit, sit – relax awhile. Make yourself at home, have a cup of coffee, put your feet up. Have a healthy dose of hedonism.

This is going to be very difficult for me. I've never been much of a philosopher, but I'm about to become one. Oscar Wilde is a favorite writer of mine and I would hate to do his one and only novel an ill justice.

If you've never read the book, this should be very interesting for you. I highly recommend the original – it's simply too glorious to pass up!

If you have read the book – **DO NOT SAY ANYTHING PLEASE**. If you've read _Her Scarlet Letter_, you'll know I deviated from Nathaniel Hawthorne quite a bit. I've got a new ending, but lots of things are the same as the original work to start. Please don't reveal anything to your fellow readers. It's more fun not to know. =)

Thank you for showing some interest and I hope you stick around to see this through. As of right now, there are thirty-one chapters planned, including this preface and the epilogue.

Let's have some fun with twisted values!

* * *

_Narcissus does not fall in love with his reflection because it is beautiful, but because it is his. If it were his beauty that enthralled him, he would be set free in a few years by its fading. –W.H. Auden_

_The best part of beauty is that which no picture can express. –Sir Francis Bacon_

_To the beautiful belongs an endless variety. It is seen not only in symmetry and elegance of form, in youth and health, but is often quite as fully apparent in decrepit old age. It is found in the cottage of the peasant as well as the palace of kings. –George Caleb Bingham_

What is beauty? Where can it be found?

Does it grow from a seed? Locked deep inside the ground?

Can it blossom in love or wrinkle in death?

Does beauty even care for the living breath?

What makes beauty, and why does it fade?

Is it a God given gift? Can beauty be made?

Is there beauty? Can it be in art?

Does beauty need morals? A brain? A heart?

Art does not need these, so one thing we can say:

Beauty in art has not a virtue to pay.


	2. The Artist

Thanks so much for the early support, everyone! It's so kind of you. =3

If you can't tell, I drew the cover art. Yeah, wow – I should stick to words. xD

Because I didn't say it before, I'll say it now. This is rated T for violence, some language, and some suggestive themes. Basically… the reasons you would rate something T. But I wanted to back that up with a quick promise to not use the 'f' word. Some images might get a little graphic, so if you're squeamish, I'll put a warning at the beginning of the seediest chapters. Nothing too bad that it needs to be rated M though, I don't think.

Without further ado from me, here's the first real chapter.

* * *

**The Artist**

* * *

He had never really wanted this. It never felt _right_ to him. But the secret pleasure continued to grow, and suddenly he was left staring at the only thing he wanted to do. Paint.

Toby was born with a fishing pole in his hand. It was his uncle's business, his late father's only hobby, and his own childhood. The silver-haired boy could spend countless hours on the docks waiting for a bite, and always winding up with nothing but a day staring at the clouds and dreaming away under the Castanet sun.

That was just how Toby worked. The fact of the matter was – he didn't.

But something changed as he grew into the young man standing under the shadow of the lighthouse. There was something better than fish for once. It started slow, but it escalated into this very moment.

The fishing pole he once so loved was left abandoned near the water where the waves licked the sand. Toby was just a few tantalizing yards away where his tall wooden easel was hastily placed on the beach. A canvas with a quick ocean sketch in acrylics was propped upon its base, but resting on the stand was Toby's true intent. The paint splashed as he furiously worked, struck with sudden inspiration and a passion only known to an artist.

Making paint spirals in his dish, swirling the colors for the perfect tones, Toby was lost in his own world of brush strokes and oils. He didn't hear his friend casually approach behind him.

The sand didn't make a sound as the man stepped lightly and crept up behind his friend. "What on Earth are you painting this time?"

Toby jumped, nearly dropping his brush. Twirling around, he had to look up at the six foot man – who towered above his five foot four – before he could find words. "Damn it, Julius, you'll be the end of me!"

Lord Julius Wotton chortled and stuck his decorative black walking cane into the sand. "Oh, Mr. Hallward, you always were such an excitable fellow! Perhaps I should have known your temper by now, but I simply can't help these delightful opportunities to strike emotions like this out of you."

Flustered and hurriedly changing the canvases so he was working on the seascape, Toby Hallward muttered: "Temper! I've no temper that I know of…"

"Exactly!" Lord Julius said, taking note of the discarded fishing pole and sidestepping around it. "You're such a bore, really, my dear friend. Well, on most days. But this new painting of yours seems to have given your dull character some hope. Come, come! Tell me all about it!"

Knowing his eccentric, purple-haired friend was harmless, Toby let out a great sigh as he moved the brush with the wrong color over the sandy beach scene. "I couldn't help it – I was just… struck with such amazing inspiration. Fishing, you know."

"Mmhm." Julius mused, not to be taken as a fool. "And this… landscape of yours… Do you always paint water with such a soft complexion?"

Realizing his mistake too late, Toby cursed under his breath and carelessly cleaned the brush on his coat. The real object of his inspiration lay at the back of the easel, facing the bright blue ocean before them. "It's my masterpiece, Julius! …I can feel it."

"Riveting." He said, languidly gliding about the easel. The walking stick was reaching slowly out to the back of the mysterious canvas and Julius's maroon eyes glittered with curiosity. "If only I could have peek…?"

"No!" Toby immediately took the defensive and blocked his friend's advance. "Please, Julius, no! …It's not finished. I'm still working on it!"

"Fine, fine, I would hate to see you uncomfortable, my friend." Lord Julius planted his cane firmly at his feet with such convincing sympathy that Toby let down his guard. "Now – are you going to at least feed me a hint? I'm simply starving here, Mr. Hallward."

Giving his friend a sideways smirk as he wiped away the mistake on his board with a cloth, he said: "It's a portrait…"

"Better, better!" Julius cheered. He waited for a moment as the sea breeze blew gently through, but decided the pause was too long as a gull cried. "Well, aren't you going to give me a name?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that to him—" Toby stuttered, face flushing.

"A he, is it?" Lord Julius interrupted. "My, I can't wait to meet the young fellow!"

"Meet him?" Toby asked hesitantly. "Oh… oh, no, I don't think that's a good idea…"

Picking up a fallen paint brush from the sand, Julius thumbed the bristles with his gloved hand. "Why ever not? Oh, I believe I've asked one too many questions already today. No matter – I'm sure I'll bump into him eventually. When I learn his name – oh! What a surprise it should be. I'm sure to scare the poor lad half to death."

"Please, Julius, don't be… don't do that to him. He's very innocent and shy." Toby stuck up for he who was not present. He set the seascape aside and looked longingly at the second canvas. "He's a good kid. I hope to keep him posing for me – this portrait of his is my best work yet. I just know it."

"Oh, I was only joking!" Julius scoffed with a wave, placing the brush in Toby's shirt pocket and giving it a reassuring pat. "I promise to leave him be and let you alone to your secret portrait painting business – if you can tell me a name. Just a little trinket before I go?"

Rolling his eyes in defeat, wanting so badly to continue painting the portrait, Toby felt there could be no harm in the admittance. Lord Julius walked away slowly, still hoping to catch a sound but never so juvenile to let it be known. Replacing the half-finished canvas back on the easel and looking over his palette, Toby pressed the brush down and lifted ever so carefully.

"His name is Gill."


	3. The Deceiver

You're really amazing! I couldn't ask for nicer reviewers. Thank you so much for sticking around – this is late enough as it is. I literally had to force myself to start this, but I think I've regained some of the motivation I've lost.

Enough of the excuses! Back to the story. :)

As a side note, I'd like to apologize for Toby's OoC-ness. I'm trying, but I've never written for Toby before and all I can think of is Basil Hallward. So give me some time, if you will, and I hope I'll be able to morph their characters soon.

* * *

**The Deceiver**

* * *

On a grassy hilltop just outside of town, a small bungalow rested on crumbling foundations holding up tired eaves. A dilapidated barn and coop meant for fowl sat unused for years. The field was over-run with weeds. The cottage was that of Toby the fisherman.

Though the house appeared forlorn and emptied, a warm light still radiated out the windows. Since the death of his wife five years ago, Toby had not kept up the farm she had built. Still, he continued to live alone in the house on the hill.

Well, Toby was not completely alone. Surrounded by knick knacks and memories, the fisherman turned artist was scurrying about to make sure everything was just right. The chair, angled just the right way. The easel, positioned just so. That fern in the background, was that supposed to be there? Heavens no, that's all wrong…

A light rap at the door brought Toby away from his work. "He's here! He's here! …Just a moment!" He called quickly to the door before adjusting the high-backed arm chair one more time. That looked about right.

Straightening his shirt, Toby hurried across the room in bare feet. Opening it, he was already pouring out excuses: "Sorry to keep you outside, Gill, I was over – Julius! What are _you_ doing here?-!"

"Don't sound so excited to see me," Julius warned with a smirk, stepping across the threshold cane first. "Expecting someone else?"

"Yes, Gill is coming to work on the portrait. I need him to pose for me, and I would really appreciate it if you weren't around to… to… distract!" Toby huffed, planted firmly at the open door.

Testing the mantle of the fireplace for dust, Julius slowly turned to face his old friend Mr. Hallward. "I get the strange feeling… you don't want me here."

"Oh, Julius!" Toby whined. "Don't make me say it again… Please, not today."

The door unexpectedly was knocked upon even though the hinges were opened wide and Toby was still standing there. Looking nervous, a young man with shocking good looks rocked back on his heels at the mat. His hair was a platinum blond and it was styled to fit around his face haphazardly. His bright, almost alarming blue eyes watched Julius by the fireplace with uncertainty. He was dressed in a white pant suit with a dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath the vest, making him look smart. In that first glimpse of him, Julius decided that this was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

"Am I interrupting business, Mr. Hallward?" Gill asked in a naïve voice.

"No, no! No business here," Toby insisted. "Come in, come in! Right on time you are."

Shutting the door behind his guest, Toby took Gill's hat and coat and placed them on the coat rack off to the side. Julius remained positioned by the fireplace, leaning against his black cane and looking amused.

Gill cleared his throat and smiled genially. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. My name is Gill Gray; how do you do?"

Julius looked at the out stretched hand and simply nodded. He met Gill halfway across the room and shook his hand lightly. "Lord Julius Wotton. Pleasure to finally meet you, Gill. May I call you Gill?"

"Yes, sir," Gill nodded, having a hard time getting out of Julius' grip politely. "Finally meet me?"

Toby intervened, looking like a child between the two tall men. His silver blue hair made him look like an old man from a distance and his finicky habits and slow going nature made him appear so as well, but Toby was not more than five years Gill's senior. "Gill, this is my old friend Julius. Don't pay him any attention; he's harmless, but his ideas are not. Now come, come – we had better get started before my palette dries."

"Our dear Toby is quite right. Don't listen to a word I say," Julius purred.

Following Toby to the easel, Gill side stepped and sat down in the familiar arm chair. As he positioned himself under Toby's guidance, Julius chose the nearby sofa and sunk languidly into it. Gill watched him out of the corner of his eye. Julius seemed such an odd creature. Dressed in a hodge-podge of reds and purples, the man appeared to be a fashion disaster. But it worked for him. If anyone else wore a ruffled blouse with black pants, it would've been horrendous. Somehow, Julius Wotton pulled this look off. Even more unique than his fashion sense was the long purple hair that was streaked with gold and pink highlights. This man was a marvel.

"No. Something's not right," Toby sighed. He stood before his portrait in confusion and distaste.

"The fire's not on," Gill suggested. "It usually is."

"Ah! That's right! Thank you, Gill."

Toby went rummaging for matches and kindling in the kitchen. Julius took the opportunity to further 'distract.' "I didn't know Mayor Hamilton Gray had a son."

"Few do," Gill admitted sheepishly. "I've been keeping to myself. I only just came back from schooling this spring."

"An educated man, eh? You never cease to amuse me!" Julius said. "Now what is a lovely lad like you doing posing for Toby Hallward? Did he just sweep you up the moment you arrived home? How selfish of him. Can't really blame him though. I want to paint a portrait of you myself."

In a mixture of embarrassment at the flattery and befuddlement at how to answer him, Gill attempted directing the conversation back to Julius. "Toby said you have curious ideas. What does he mean?"

Julius let out a laugh and examined his cane as if it interested him. "Curious and curiouser. All ideas are curious, Mr. Gray."

"But Mr. Hallward – er, Toby – made it sound like you were a bad influence."

"An influence?" Julius looked up, eyes shining in the dark room. "Have you any idea what an influence is? What it means? Good or bad, it means giving yourself to someone else. So they can mold you. Form you. Some may say it has to do with trust, but I don't think so at all. You don't have to trust someone to be influenced by them. But being influenced is a dangerous thing, Mr. Gray. You won't be thinking for yourself under influence. You let someone else think for you. Filling your head with… curious ideas."

"Here we are!" Toby smiled, re-entering the living room. Under his arm was tucked an old newspaper and he had a box of matches in his hand. Stuffing the paper around the logs in the fire place, he quickly struck a match aglow and set the fire, tossing the match in. "There we go. Much better, I think. Not so dark and dreary in here…"

"We were just discussing influences," Julius struck up conversation. "I'm supposed to be a bad one."

"Yes, you are," Toby agreed, concentrating on his work.

"I don't think Julius is a bad influence," Gill argued.

"See, I've corrupted him already!" Julius teased. "No offense, dear Toby, but I hope Gill realizes he's wasting his time in this little town and moves on to bigger and better things. Did you know he's educated?"

"Yes, he just came back from school recently," Toby answered, only half-paying attention.

Julius went on. "If I were as young and good-looking as our lovely Mr. Gray, I would be enjoying life to the fullest."

"How does one do that?" Gill asked, turning to look at him.

"Don't move please, Gill," Toby reprimanded. Gill turned back into position.

"Lavish parties, expensive food, lots of friends, lots of women, lots of champagne," Julius rattled off a list. "Living life for its pleasures. Not wasting time in dark rooms with lonely artists and their portraits."

"Now, Julius—" Toby heard that last bit.

"Never mind me," Julius chided. "Just giving the lad some refreshingly hedonistic ideas. Probably never done a sinful thing in his life."

Gill straightened his back and attempted to look at Toby like he was supposed to. But the cogs in his mind were turning. Julius sat smiling at the ceiling, delighted at the prospect of a fresh experiment. Toby silently painted, filling in the gaps where color was due. But something was off. Something in his muse was wrong. Gill was… different somehow. "Gill, you look positively gone. Eyes back here, please."

"Sorry, Mr. Hallward," Gill apologized. "Just thinking…"

Toby nodded, but the problem wasn't remedied. There was a different expression now.

Ten minutes later, he couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a sigh, Toby said: "Julius, this isn't working. You're awfully distracting."

"Does he have to go?" Gill asked.

"I'm afraid that's my cue," Julius said, suddenly upon his feet. He slinked towards the door. "It's awfully late anyways. I've over-stayed my welcome."

Gill sprung up without thinking. "It is rather late. Can that be all for today, Toby?"

Disappointed, Toby smiled anyways, setting down his brush. "Yes, of course. Would it be too much of a trouble for you to visit again? It's almost finished. One more sitting should do it, I think."

"Oh, good! Yes, of course."

"Don't forget now."

"I won't," Gill promised, following Lord Wotton to the door. He grabbed his hat and coat without putting them on.

"You live with the Mayor, Mr. Gray, correct? Come, I'm going that way. We can walk together," Julius offered, much to the delight of Gill.

"Yes, sir!" Gill nodded, hoping to hear more of this stranger's strange ideas.

"Farewell, Toby! It's been a fabulous evening," Julius waved over his shoulder.

The door closed behind them. Crossing his arms, Toby stared forlornly at the portrait and looked pained. He knew it would mean trouble.


	4. The Empty Wall

New chapter! :)

The Gray household is just as it appears in Animal Parade, but there are a few adjustments you'll soon see.

* * *

**The Empty Wall**

* * *

All the way home, Gill's mind was buzzing. Like flies in a jar. He felt like he was waking up for the first time and only now realizing he had been caged.

"You can never limit the possibilities," Julius prattled on, telling Mr. Gray not everything he knew but enough to keep him interested. It surprised him how little Gill actually knew about the world and its potential. Gill Gray was scholarly, but by no means was he worldly.

By the time he parted ways with Lord Wotton, Gill was all in a twitter, a large smile spreading across his face. He even took to whistling as he searched his coat pockets and turned the key to his door.

The little home with the rose arbor. Most people wouldn't give it much of a second look if it hadn't been for the people inside. Lord Julius was not the only person in Harmonica Town that didn't know the mayor had a son. Was it a secret? Why? It had quickly come a point of gossip in town amongst the shops and cafés. The little home with the rose arbor was mysterious and exciting.

The inside was quite the opposite. As soon as Gill kicked the door closed behind him, the world shut out for the night, a silence settled. Hanging up his coat and hat, Gill stopped his whistling and listened for a moment. It was odd that it was so quiet. Perhaps his father had gone to bed.

A strange scratching noise could be heard and suddenly trombones pealed out some upbeat melody. Ah, so he was awake then.

The record music grew louder, becoming an oldies classic when the bedroom door opened. Bumbling out came Gill's father, the Mayor Hamilton Gray. A rotund man, he was aged and chose to style his grey hair in fantastic, sweeping ways up over his head. He had a large button nose most children wished to 'honk' and his raucous laughter could be heard towns away. Even at home, he wore his full pale blue suit for success.

"Gill, mind the door! Don't be kicking it closed now. See the footprint you've made?"

Turning, Gill indeed could see a light footprint. He quickly rubbed it away. "Sorry, Father."

"Where've you been all evening? Meeting the townspeople, I hope?" Hamilton marched to the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of water. He was only half-listening, still humming out the tune of his record.

"I've been to Toby Hallward's again."

"Who?"

Gill was patient. "The fisherman. With the light hair?"

"Oh, yes," Hamilton nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. What were you doing over that way, Gill?"

"I was sitting. For the portrait, Father."

"That's fine, that's fine," Hamilton nodded again, already forgetting the subject. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"Yes," Gill admitted. It was a lie. "It's late, Father. You'd best be off to bed."

Hamilton turned to look at the clock. "Good gracious! Past ten already? Dear me, dear me. Good night, son," He downed the rest of his glass and set it down, nearly missing the counter top. "Big day tomorrow!"

And with that, the record was muffled by the closed door. Gill removed his shoes, never having moved from the door. Striding to the refrigerator, Gill started to make himself something for supper as quietly as he could. But when the stove ignited, the record in the other room stopped.

Hamilton cautiously opened the door and looked around. "Gill?"

"Right here, Father," He answered, lifting a few containers from the fridge.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in!"

Gill closed his eyes. "It's awfully late, Father. You had best be off to bed."

"What?" Hamilton asked. He looked up at the clock and let out a low whistle. "Good gracious! Already past ten? You had best be off to bed, too, son."

"I will," Gill promised. "Just up for a snack."

"Alright, then off to bed with you," Hamilton Gray nodded and smiled wide. "Good night, son! Big day tomorrow!"

"I know. Good night, Father."

The door closed. The record was put on for a few more minutes before it was rudely taken off with a squeak of protest. The house was finally quiet.

* * *

Gill didn't sleep well.

His mind was still racing. Though the calm of his house and his dementia damaged father reminded him that nothing had changed, he couldn't help think of _how_ things could change. Where would he start? Julius really made it clear – Gill was wasting his time. He really hadn't done a single sinful thing in his life.

The early rays of a fine morning were pouring in through his window, illuminating the bare floor and clutter-free desk. Gill wandered about taking in his room at different angles.

_Where was the excitement? The adventure? _

There wasn't any. There was a desk directly across from the window. There was a fireplace made of brick and thick lines of grey mortar across from the door to the living area. Two over-stuffed armchairs sat before it with a small table between them for drinks. A picture of his deceased mother hung above the mantle. A bookcase. A small bureau. A mirror by the door leading out. A table he used to hold the important papers he needed to attend to. And then the door off to the left of the fireplace that led to his small bedroom where he kept only his bed to sleep in. A great expanse of wall was left blank by his desk, sun shining on it accusingly. The only real focal point was the vase full of flowers he changed every so often at the request of his father and the candy dish beside it full of mints to get his mind off of the work that was supposed to belong to his father but he was too old and flighty for.

There was nothing extraordinary about Gill's current life. Nothing new or crazy or odd. Gill was itching for anything, just anything that would prove Julius wrong. _Never done a sinful thing in his life…_

Gill caught sight of the mirror and strode up to it. Julius' words continued to ring in his head. _If I were as young and good-looking as our lovely Mr. Gray, I would be enjoying life to the fullest._

He had never really looked at himself. There was no need to. But something in Lord Wotton's words struck a chord. Like his opinion out of anyone else's mattered. Like he was always right.

Gill Gray stared into the glass and turned his head. He had never noticed he had such a nice jaw line. Or how his hair complimented it perfectly, if he dared to venture. Or how his eyes were brighter and bluer than anyone else's on the island. Anyone else he knew, really. Gill once heard (could that have been from Julius?) that beautiful people had good symmetry. That's why others liked them. He held up a hand and divided his face. Perfect symmetry.

He wasn't small either. Gill was tall. Very tall and evenly proportioned. He wasn't scrawny and he wasn't protruding like his father. He was right perfectly in the middle. Now mind, Gill wasn't one to do intense, physical labor, but he had done enough exercise in his life so that he wasn't all pudge. He had muscle enough. Muscle enough…

With a huff, Gill collapsed into his chair. Enough of this. Back to work.

The sun went higher into the sky and soon the light began to fade from his room as it approached noon. He could hear his father moving about in the living room and was soon out the door. Probably forgot Gill was even home.

Pausing from reading a request form sent in from someone in town, Gill pondered the stability of his father. Should he be allowed to cook for himself? What if he left the stove on one day and the house burned down? Was his dementia that bad? Well, he never seemed to remember seeing Gill. He still wasn't used to having him home even though it had been a few months since school finished. Maybe he shouldn't go to Town Hall anymore either. Someone could easily con him into selling cheap. But then again, what would he do with himself? Town Hall was all his father had these days…

Gill's glance crept to his mother's picture over the fireplace. He let out a sad sigh when the telephone rang and surprised him. Snatching it up off the receiver, Gill answered: "Hello? Gill Gray speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Gray! Fine morning," the voice said. It was Toby.

For some reason, Gill was disappointed. Like he expected the phone call to be the hotline to adventures. "Oh, yes, hello Mr. Hallward! Fine morning indeed."

Toby caught his hesitation to answer. "Yes, well… I'll get right to the point."

Gill thought Toby Hallward sounded smaller over the phone. "Yes?"

"Fishing's done for today. I just can't let that portrait go another day. So close to being done, yes? The sooner it's done the sooner I can get back to fishing regularly and the sooner I'll stop bothering you."

Gill shook his head. "Don't be foolish, Mr. Hallward, you're not a bother. When do you want me over?"

"Any time today would be excellent."

Before Gill agreed, he suddenly stopped. "Will Lord Wotton be there?"

There was a pause on the line. "Julius?" Toby asked. There was another short pause. "Well, I don't know. You haven't known him long, but I can assure you what you see is what you usually get with Julius Wotton. He rarely calls and he always invites himself over. Rather a tumbleweed character."

"I understand," Gill said.

"I can get him over… if you want," Toby offered.

Gill declined. "No, no, don't worry about it. He's just… very interesting. Perhaps if he's not around though, you'll be able to work easier. I'll be over around two, is that all right?"

"Right! Yes, very good. Come whenever you want; I feel it's a lazy day today. Thank you very much, Gill."

"There's no trouble, Mr. Hallward," Gill assured.

"And Gill?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Toby."

Gill put the receiver back in its cradle.


	5. The Portrait

Thank you everyone for the interest and support! Nothing but love for you. And a chapter. :)

* * *

**The Portrait**

* * *

Toby should've been so happy. But it was difficult to hide the frown, even when Gill was right where he wanted him.

Perhaps it was something he would never be able to explain, but Toby pondered anyway as he painted. How exactly had he done it? How had he wormed his way into his thoughts? Become his muse? Sitting stoically in the armchair before the easel, Gill was the picture of youth and promise. That was probably it. But Toby couldn't help but feel there was something more.

Toby Hallward was born and raised a fisherman. His family were fishermen. Dating back to his greatest grandparents up the young boy Paolo, his nephew. And here he was, Toby, breaking this long line with a paint brush.

He wasn't quite sure what happened really. One day he fancied to sketch while waiting by the river. That suddenly escalated at the appearance of Gill, who was walking inspiration for art. He wasn't surprised that he had picked up the acrylics and the oils but that the rest of the town hadn't followed suit.

And everything Toby drew before Gill was utterly dreadful. Nothing was good enough to show off. To add as an excuse for the time wasted. It was all so disjointed and emotionless and crude.

But this. This! This portrait of Gill had feeling. It had something special. And with each brush stroke, Toby could see that this was his masterpiece. He would never again be able to produce something of this quality. In fact, he was shocked his very hands were doing so just now. A slight disappointment that this was the beginning of the end crept over him for a moment until he decided he didn't want to make anything better. He wanted Gill to be his best.

The last reason for this entire business, Toby decided, was that he just liked Gill. He had grown rather fond of him and Toby's fascination with his face increased his desire to be Mr. Gray's friend.

But of course, all was not right anymore.

It was subtle. Toby doubted anyone but he would notice it. Would Gill notice it? Probably not. No one else had studied Gill's face like Toby Hallward had, endlessly painting it for hours upon his canvas. There was a slight change in the eye brows. Not a noticeable crease, but there was almost a haughty air woven into the youthful complexion. The chin was stronger. The nose was higher. Arrogance was creeping into him.

His muse wasn't the same. And it bothered him.

So Toby rushed to finish.

"Mr. Hallward?" Gill asked, careful not to move.

Clearing his throat, Toby answered: "Yes, Gill?"

"Er – Toby, sorry. If I may be so bold to ask… How did you come to know Lord Wotton?"

"Julius? Hm… How we met…" Toby wondered. It was a good question. "I suppose he's always been there, really. At some point in time he took an interest in me and he hasn't left me alone since. I don't mind, really, even if I make a fuss sometimes. If you knew me better, I'm rather easy-going. This portrait just gets me up in a huff…"

Gill sat silently for awhile. Thinking. "But you two are so different."

"True, but that doesn't stop Julius. Ever since we were children, he pounced upon whatever struck his fancy."

"So… he was always—?"

"Like this?" Toby asked, peering around the easel. He smiled. "Yes, he's always been a bad influence."

"Why do you say that? He doesn't seem so bad," Gill defended the missing topic of their conversation.

Toby sighed. "Just remember yourself when you speak with him, Gill. He has a way of… planting his ideas in other people. And it rarely turns out for their benefit."

The room silenced and Toby was grateful. But he couldn't deny it now. Gill was different. He needed to hurry…

There was a light rap on the door, characteristic of Lord Julius Wotton. And upon opening the door, Toby faced the fellow dressed in full dinner party attire. Gill sat up straighter so he could see who was at the front step.

"Speak of the devil," Toby forced a jovial smile and welcomed Julius inside.

"What a way to introduce a man," Julius said. His eye caught Gill and Toby shut the door. "Especially when there are guests."

"Hello, Lord Wotton. Good day to you," Gill greeted him, trying to hide his excitement. He hadn't known Julius more than a few days, but he knew the man always had an interesting tale to tell or ideology to spill – both of which were more intriguing than anything their little town had to offer.

"It is a good day, isn't it?" Julius nodded and slinked towards the sofa. He easily reclined as of habit and put his feet up without formality. He had his back to Toby so he could watch Gill and more easily talk to him. "Posing for stuffy old Toby again, hm?"

"I wish you wouldn't give him such a hard time," Gill chastised.

"Thank you, Gill," Toby nodded approvingly, sweeping together another color.

"This portrait had better be the best there's been for all the time our lovely Mr. Gray has wasted," Julius shrugged, sticking to his guns. A glint came into his bright maroon eyes. "Speaking of wasting time, has the esteemed and overly educated Gill Gray decided on something to do with his young opportunities?"

"Julius…" Toby warned, deeply focused on his work.

"Don't mind me," Julius reminded off-handedly. "I just want Gill to appreciate his beauty while he has it."

"While I have it?" Gill asked, not even bothering to portray modesty at the compliment.

Julius folded his hands over his stomach and pursed his lips. He was very good at looking disinterested. "Of course! We all grow old, Mr. Gray. What do you think happens to our beauty?"

Gill was silent.

Julius leaned forward ever so slightly. It was intimidating. "Beauty fades, Gill Gray. Our youth dwindles and our features become lackluster the older we become. As age envelops us all, our beauty is slowly stripped from us. With every second. Of every passing day. And there is absolutely nothing you can do to prevent it. It is inevitable. That is why you must do all you can now, Mr. Gray… before you can't."

Obviously shaken, Gill sat straighter in the armchair. Julius leaned back into the couch with a bored sigh.

"Well, if you two aren't busy discussing such dreadfully depressing topics… you'll be glad to see your finished portrait," Toby said, stepping back from the easel and wiping his hands thoughtfully on an old rag.

Gill sprang up from the armchair and Julius uncharacteristically followed suit. Both moved about the easel to stand beside Toby and marvel at the finished canvas.

Lord Wotton laid a hand on Mr. Hallward's shoulder. "You've captured his essence quite well. It is indeed… a masterpiece."

Gill slowly took hold of the dry edges of the thick portrait and lifted it from the easel, staring up and down at it. Toby fussed, relaying the obvious warnings that some parts were not dry quite yet and careful not to drop it and it's unexpected weight and so on. Gill ignored these things and looked down at himself, perfectly captured in this moment in time. What he saw was a fine looking young man with platinum hair and sapphire eyes. A naïve smile and a smartly pressed vest and shirt. This was the end of the picture for it finished before the stop of his torso and began just over the top of his head. The canvas was rather large, too, now that he really held it before him. It was life-sized. Like he was looking into a mirror.

Toby and Julius watched Gill carefully for different reasons. Finally, Toby couldn't take it anymore. "You don't like it."

Gill let out a long sigh. "It's very good, Toby. …Too good even. I'm afraid it has made me envious."

"Envious?" Toby asked, eyebrows scrunched.

He wanted to say Julius was right. That this was the best he was ever going to be. That his life was a mad rush downhill from here on out. That this portrait captured him at his best. To remind him forever of what he would inevitably lose over the course of his remaining years. It depressed him and angered him at the same time.

Instead, Gill simply said: "I am envious of this man in the portrait. That he will not age or change. He will remain this way forever. And I wish I could do the same."

"I can get rid of it," Toby ludicrously suggested. He made a grab for it, but Gill was already spinning out of the way of his reaching hands. He had to put it back on the easel because it indeed was very heavy and clumsy to hold.

"Don't be ridiculous, Toby," Julius reprimanded. "Gill's simply been over-thinking."

For once, Julius was ignored. Gill shook his head at Toby and continued to argue. "Please, Toby, it's excellent work! Don't go throwing away all of the hours you put into it. That I put into sitting here."

"Very well…" Toby finally decided. On impulse, he blurted: "But I want you to have it. If you want it, that is. Because if you don't want it, I will be obligated to destroy it on the basis that it makes you unhappy."

Gill shook his head again but smiled. "Thank you, Toby… I will take it. If you insist?"

"I insist," Toby nodded.

"Very well. I'll have to find a spot for it then."

"This calls for celebration," Julius spoke up, not one to be brushed aside. "I say, I have dinner plans tonight, but we simply must plan something later this week. For our Toby Hallward's success – he is an artist! And for our Gill Gray – he is immortalized in the frame!"

"That does seem like a good idea," Toby agreed. He hesitated. He didn't feel much like celebrating or relaying the fact to the other two. "But I'm ready to rest. And leave this all behind me."

"You won't paint again?" Gill asked.

Toby shook his head. "Unless something else comes along, no, I will not. I don't see how I can. I've never been inspired before this."

"Do not limit yourself to a single inspiration," Julius spoke wise words. "You'll sell yourself short, my dear Mr. Hallward."

After fare wells were said and arrangements were made to have the portrait professionally delivered to the Gray home, Gill and Julius took their leave of Toby Hallward and his bungalow on the hill. Strolling down the path towards town, Julius mindlessly tapped his walking stick in time with his footsteps and watched Gill through sideways glances. It was obvious the boy was deeply disturbed. The cogs in his mind were turning.

"I must insist you join me for dinner," Julius suddenly proposed as they neared Harmonica Town. The stone bridge beneath their feet lazily fed water from the ocean through the near cliff side. "This is where we must part ways, Mr. Gray. I will come to call upon you this Thursday evening. I would like if you met some society friends of mine. Acquaintances, really, but they're a good laugh. You will enjoy watching them, I think."

Gill readily agreed. Whatever Julius Wotton had in mind was undoubtedly exciting and Gill was ready to 'pounce' as Toby would say, upon any new opportunity.

Lord Julius turned about and gallantly walked towards home. Gill watched him go and then turned on his heel, ready to greet his father four or five times over the course of the afternoon.


	6. The Faust

I'm trying to update more quickly. Hope it's worth it in the long run. n_n

Mind, this chapter is very, very short. So there's more to come soon!

* * *

**The Faust**

* * *

The blank wall behind Gill's desk was now occupied. Luke and Owen rather clumsily lugged the portrait in through the front room and it took them quite awhile before it was hanging level. But once all was said and done, Gill was left alone to dwell on it.

Because it was later in the day, the sun wasn't there, but Gill could imagine its rays squarely hitting the painting every morning through the window. Highlighting his young, pastel face. A face that wasn't doomed to wither.

For the first but not the last time in his life, Gill frowned at himself in the mirror. How long would this last? Earlier just this week, he had finally admired his appearance, appreciated it for what it was. And already it was being taken away from him. There was nothing he could do about it either.

That portrait behind him, that work of Toby's. That was true genius. It was a thing of beauty. A beauty that was preserved. A beauty that could not fade or decay with time. It was immortal. Lasting. That was true beauty. Beauty that could not be touched by mortality and corruption.

And Gill was jealous. Bitterly, angrily jealous.

Of course, he was good-looking now. He could sit for Toby all he wanted. But Toby didn't want to paint anymore. He said it himself. He couldn't do it again. Was it because Gill was already fading? Was it that noticeable already? How many others had seen it? His steadfast decay? Hell, by the time he started to wrinkle, he wouldn't have any friends at all.

Feeling paranoid, Gill Gray shunned the mirror and found himself facing the portrait. He couldn't escape his own face. It haunted him with a misery he had never known. To feel so completely helpless and out of control… it was something he was not accustomed to. Something he loathed.

Gill placed his hand against the portrait, freshly varnished and sealed in a gilded frame. He looked into the familiar blue eyes and glared. "If only our places could be exchanged… that I would live forever in beauty and you would rot with time! To be perfectly preserved such as yourself… Oh, I would give anything for such a gift. I would give my life, my very soul!"

A cold stillness hung over the room. Gill watched his face in the portrait in desperate and over-whelming sadness. His portrait self simply smiled in the armchair, unchanged. Mocking him with its pleasant atmosphere.

Tearing himself away, Gill threw his hands upon the desk and closed his eyes. What was becoming of him? Worrying about such things… Such things that were out of his power. That no one could ever change. Such things that everyone had to face. That he was too much of a coward to.

The clock struck five in the afternoon. Evening was approaching. And wasn't it Thursday? Gill decided to put on a fresh shirt and tie before Julius arrived. But he could not get the portrait out of his mind.


	7. Out to Dinner With a Romantic

Sorry, there was a bit of a delay on this one.

* * *

**Out to Dinner With a Romantic**

* * *

"Are you quite sure, Julius?" Lord Ramsey asked.

"Simply positive, my dear uncle," Julius Wotton answered, adjusting his bow tie before the mirror. "Gill's perfectly harmless."

The old man sighed. "Well, it'll be the skin off your nose, I suppose. You know how much your aunt Mira can't stand unexpected guests."

Lord Julius rolled his eyes, still gazing at himself. "Aunt Mira is the least of my worries. Give her ten minutes and she'll forget I brought an extra head and she'll be off on her anecdotes of the poor again. Really, uncle, you worry much too much."

Lord Ramsey stroked his grey beard. The two were both dressed to the nines, but when Ramsey had chosen a subtle black ensemble, his nephew chose deep reds and purples that looked rather obnoxious. Still, it suited him…

Uncle to Julius and related to Mira through him, Lord Ramsey was one of Castanet's highest financiers. King of the gold empire, Ramsey had settled on the island nation in his youth and come quickly into money through the Garmon mountain's rich mines of gemstones and precious metals. Because he was a rags-to-riches sort, Ramsey understood better the outside world and rarely thought of himself. In truth, he was often the only voice of reason. He was not born into money, so he knew how to respect it and use it wisely.

Unlike Lady Mira. The eccentric woman whose dinner party they were off to in the evening was the sole benefactor of her late husband's will. She was born into money. She grew up in money. She was married to money. Everything in Lady Mira's world sparkled and shined. Therefore, Lord Ramsey rightly fussed that Lady Mira would not approve of an unexpected visitor. Especially one like Gill.

"I may worry, but Mira will worry more; don't doubt me on that. I wouldn't be too worried about an uninvited person, but this is an uninvited person named Gill Gray."

"Hush, he'll hear you," Julius chastised half-heartedly. Gill was just down the hall in his room. He had taken one look at the pair on his doorstep and sped back to dress with more formality. Lord Ramsey and Lord Julius were waiting for him in the Gray living room. A jaunty swing record played behind one of the closed doors.

Ramsey lowered his voice. "Years ago, he was the talk of the town. He didn't just disappear for a reason, Julius."

"A romantic back story, eh?" Julius' eyes sparkled. "My, my, Mr. Gray continues to impress me."

Ramsey continued to look about the house as if they had broken in and weren't welcomed through the front door. Even the latter was a scandal that could very well be on the front page of _The Island Times_ tomorrow. "Your aunt Mira won't have it."

"Don't think me so naïve, uncle," Wotton said. "I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Gill will be able to interest her with his educated ideas. Besides, isn't the Duchess of Monmouth going to be there? I'm sure Mr. Gray will entertain her fancies well enough. Aunt Mira won't be able to separate the two once she gets her hands on him."

"Is that such a good idea?" Ramsey sighed. "The Duchess is a very… determined girl. Suiting her up with someone like Gill Gray would be the last thing I'd expect out of you."

"Oh, but it'll be fun!" He laughed. "Come now, uncle, live a little. Experiment."

Lord Ramsey shook his head sadly. "You've always had too much fun 'experimenting' with others, Julius. Mind, this is real. It isn't some romance you create in your head. These are real lives with real outcomes."

"I know, I know," Julius said. "You fuss too much."

At that moment, Gill stepped out in full apparel. He was smoothing out the cuffs on his black dinner jacket when Ramsey stood and moved to the door. Julius Wotton gallantly picked up his cane and helped his friend with his coat sleeves. "Quite ready, Mr. Gray?"

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry I made you wait," Gill apologized.

"Think nothing of it," Julius brushed the issue away with a wave of his hand. The three stepped out into the night air. "We might have missed the Lady Mira's introduction, but consider it a blessing. We owe you our thanks."

"The Lady Mira?" Gill asked, shutting the front door and locking it behind him.

"Julius' aunt," Lord Ramsey supplied. He quickly added: "Though no relation to me, of course."

"His sister-in-law," Julius Wotton corrected. "A relationship he dreads to recount."

"Hardly a relationship. We share no blood."

Gill stared in wonder at the two as they politely argued down the street. They stopped outside a tall, white town house with a wrought iron gate and boxes full of flowers at each window. Gill hardly saw how Lord Ramsey should dread being related through a sibling marriage to someone sounding as noble and well-off as the Lady Mira if this lovely home was hers.

He was soon about to see why Ramsey disliked her after Julius rang the bell.


	8. Table Philosophy

Phew, this was a difficult chapter! Had to make sure I got everything in as usual, but so many personalities to juggle left me rather exhausted.

I'd like to apologize real quick for any out of characterness that comes out in this chapter. I know Colleen and Jake really aren't this snotty and Mira is nowhere near the character she portrays in this story in the game. But I needed faces to fit these roles, and so the villagers became puppets of mine. So, MikariStar, I'm afraid the information regarding these characters is often false. Family relations, too. The only characters I'm keeping close to their game counterparts are Julius, Gill, Toby (with a struggle), Hamilton (though he's not suffering from dementia in ToT/AP), and… some later characters you've yet to meet. So, sorry about any confusion. Also, this description of the house Mira owns is completely made-up. Hope you enjoy the story anyways!

Thank you to anybody who's still following along!

* * *

**Table Philosophy**

* * *

The house was absolutely exquisite. A growing connoisseur of beauty, Gill let his eyes freely roam the large foyer from the expensive tapestries on the wall to the thick carpets from distant nations under their feet. Gill's hat and coat were more or less taken from him as he followed after the colorful form of Lord Julius. They were led through a whitewashed hallway where pictures of family members stared down at them while a woman in the front chattered aimlessly on. Something about their tardiness and how it was hardly surprising for a party being led by Julius Wotton.

Gill Gray found himself in a richly furnished dining area. The table was long and made of a dark cherry wood with an elaborately stitched tablecloth. Unlit candles rose out of a candelabras mounted on the dark green walls. Dark cabinets filled with foreign and antique china lined the walls around the high-backed chairs. A woman with bright orange hair sat next to her grey-haired husband, both of whom were dressed to the nines. She was looking cheerful as she prattled on, her husband nodding at random intervals. The girl across from them had a light shade of lavender as a hair color that she wore in massive ponytails on either side of her head and she was wearing a frilled white dress. She looked openly bored. That is until Gill stepped in.

"May I introduce my nephew Lord Julius Wotton?" A bell-like voice asked her guests. She was still blocked from Gill's view by the Lord Ramsey.

"I am Lady Colleen and this is my husband Jake," The woman with orange hair and the brightly contrasting green dress introduced with a smile. She swept a hand across the table. "This is the Duchess of Monmouth, Luna."

Julius nodded and did the favor of introducing his uncle and Gill. Already, a girl dressed in serving clothes was setting out a new place for him at the end of the table. The girl named Luna with the lavender hair gave a cat-like smile and patted the seat next to her. "Set Mr. Gray up here. I'd like to know him better."

"Yes, Duchess," The girl bowed, quickly remedying the problem and disappearing as fast as she had come.

Though disappointed that the Lord Julius was distanced from him, Gill took his seat without a word.

Now that everyone was seated, Gill had his first look at the Lady Mira. She was a sad looking woman with many life lines that made him cringe slightly at the thought of his own to come. She was full of laughter, but she was also just as full of comment and when she thought comment was due, she would not hesitate to interfere. Her dark violet hair fell in waves just above her shoulders. She must have been beautiful in her time. She cleared her throat easily, "You walked in at a lovely time, Julius, we were just discussing the cause."

Lady Colleen turned to him energetically, her husband giving a nod whenever she finished a sentence. "Yes, of course! Terrible conditions there are these days. We must do all we can for those who are less fortunate."

"Why, I like to think of it as a civic duty," Lady Mira quickly added, folding her hands in her lap. "One can never do enough for the poor."

"We cannot let our fellow man suffer so," Colleen agreed.

Always surprising Gill, Julius leaned thoughtfully back in his chair and said: "I have no pity for those who suffer. It's an altogether unpleasant, uncomfortable thing. It's self-inflicted and self-deprecating. Suffering is an undeserving state."

To recover first from the shock was Lord Ramsey. "Yes, suffering is unpleasant, Julius. That may be true, but aren't you being a bit… brash?"

"Ignorant," Lady Mira offered. "Ignorant of our poor brothers. For someone of your state of wealth, Julius, I half-expected you to be eager in the opportunity."

"Why, isn't it beneficial to us as well?" Luna put her two cents in. Gill was half-hoping she'd be on Lord Wotton's side, but she proved she was as uninteresting as everyone else. "We may teach and aide at the same time. Not to mention the… The moral obligations of helping the poor, I mean?"

Julius' eyes sparked at the mention of morality, and the Duchess of Monmouth felt she was prey of the beast. "Interesting, Duchess, but I've never been one for forcing reason and help on others. The concept of influence has always been intriguing, but I prefer physical force to mental force. It's a very dangerous thing to toy with."

This seemed to fly over everyone's heads – expect that of Gill, of course. He was completely lost in wonder at the fresh intellect and pure audacity that was Lord Julius. He quite didn't hear Lady Colleen asking his opinion about joining 'the cause.'

Julius took a sip of wine. "Leave the boy alone with all of that."

Lady Colleen squinted at him. "But isn't Mr. Gray quite well-off himself? He could be quite a help to the cause."

"Philosophically, morally, or financially?" Lord Julius asked with a mocking tone, helping himself to an apple from the center piece.

The Duchess looked confused, so Lady Mira gave her arm a pat. "Don't listen to a word the Lord Julius says – he never means a thing."

"And never a thing worth mentioning with meaning have I found among my peers," He smiled wryly, taking a bite and dropping the conversation.

Fed up with Julius, Luna ignored him and turned her attention to Gill. "So, Mr. Gill Gray? You're the mayor's son, correct? Where exactly have you been hiding? I've never heard of you before this evening."

"I…" Gill began, only half-listening to her.

"He's been studying in dark corners with high desks. Moral obligations of society, you know," Julius cut in, having quite a good time poking fun at his dinner companions under their noses.

Luna picked up the parts she wanted to hear. "Oh, so you've been educated? Where? What's the world like, Mr. Gray? Is it as big and full of adventure as they say? Will you be going off again in the future?"

Not taking a quarter of the interest in her as she was showing him, Gill replied: "I'd have to say… I'm rather disappointed with the world. A world of suffering and fading beauty and rotting of things that are good. So, Duchess, I cannot answer you straight. I do not concern myself with the future for I would much rather live in the present while it lasts."

Somehow the Duchess found this wildly attractive and continued to question him for the remainder of the evening. Gill looked across the table at Lord Julius who gave him a slight smile before settling back into his 'approve and disapprove of nothing' attitude. This elated Gill, feeling he was on Julius' good side and so the Duchess of Monmouth was quite forgotten to him.

Food was brought and the guests continued to discuss the world as they dined. Shortly after the meal when the dessert was cleared away and coffee was brought, Julius stood. "Thank you, my good Lady Mira, but I've been in one place for far too long."

"You're leaving? Already?" Lady Mira asked. Lord Ramsey looked quite disappointed. He would be left with these people he was less than fond of, but he made no action to follow Julius out. Julius' aunt looked up sadly. "But where are you off to?"

"The air is crisp and the skies are clear. A walk about sounds best."

Gill suddenly stood, making Luna frown. "I do believe I will join you. Thank you, Lady Mira… for your hospitality."

Julius smiled with a nod to his fellow dinner companions. "Excellent. Fare well or poor, whichever you prefer. We'll be off then!"

Gill Gray followed quickly behind Julius back to the front room where they took their hats and things and left straight away into the night.

As the door closed behind them and their feet found the path to the gate, Gill shrugged his coat onto his shoulders with some difficulty in the dark. He wondered how the Lord Wotton could so easily throw his coat about his arms while he carried that silly cane of his. Julius opened the gate and Gill stepped through first. With a quick look up, Gill saw that Julius was right about the air. It was pleasant outside, really not coat weather, and the stars shined brightly in the blackness. A few wisps of grey cloud passed overhead.

"In a hurry? It seems you've remembered you were to see Toby today," Julius reminded.

Gill had indeed, completely forgotten. "It's far too late for that now. Besides, I would much rather follow you. Yes, I will. If you will talk along the way."

Julius laughed, taking his cane up in his fist and carrying it in the air by his side as he strode along the cobblestones next to Gill. "I believe I've said enough for one night! I prefer to watch the world, but you may watch with me if you choose."

* * *

**A/N:** That last line was a butchered quote of one of my favorite Oscar Wilde lines. "All I want now is to look at life. You may come and look at it with me if you care to." I simply had to include it somehow. Ah, it's so lovely! Honestly, this would probably be the best pick-up line to use on me. 100% effective.

Well, other than to tell you how much I love Mr. Wilde, this author's note at the bottom here was also to explain a slight rift in the chapter. I never mentioned Toby inviting Gill over at any point, but feel free to assume that Toby invites him over often. He really likes Gill, so this isn't a rare occurrence. So… Sorry if you were confused. That was my fault!


	9. Intervention

Next update – thanks for reading (and reviewing if you do)!

* * *

**Intervention**

* * *

The sun had lost the bite of its heat by this time of year. Still, it shined brightly in the sky, illuminating the beautiful array of colors that come in autumn. The trees lazily shed their red and orange and yellow leaves in the light breeze by the river. The colorful debris landed with ripples in the slow-moving, constant water that was lapping dangerously close. The red bobber was hit by a spinning brown leaf on its way out to sea.

Toby looked into the clear mirror at his reflection from his spot on the bank. His tangled tuffs of silver hair swayed in the sudden wind and his eyes were a deep green looking back at him – though he had remembered them to be brighter before. He sighed, reeling in his line and casting out again.

The crunch of gravel alerted the fisherman to the new arrival, but the thick smell of roses wafting over told him exactly who it was. Slightly disappointed but never one to object company, Toby Hallward nodded his head in greeting.

Lord Julius Wotton looked distastefully at the grass for a moment, tapping his cane into it to check how wet it was. Dissatisfied but not one to complain for any given time, he sat down on the river bank to join his friend. He was smirking, juggling his cane between his knees. "Catch anything interesting, my dear fellow?"

Toby shook his head. "I haven't been getting any bites. It's not exactly surprising."

"Well, why not?" Julius held his cane still. "I can see for myself the shadows beneath the water. Have you painted so much you've forgotten how to fish?"

"No," he answered lightly, reeling in his line again. He expertly casted it out over both of their heads. The bobber splashed, shifted around, and settled a good distance from them. "They seem to be avoiding me, too."

"Avoiding you?" Julius juggled the cane in his hands again. Left, right, left right. "I hope you don't mean me, Mr. Hallward. I always enjoy our visits."

"Of course not, it's Gill!" Toby finally admitted. Grumbling, he went on: "He's been skirting around me like I'm some sort of strange uncle. I haven't seen him in weeks!"

"Why not invite him for tea? You make lovely tea, Mr. Hallward," Julius chuckled, thinking the situation was funny somehow.

Toby didn't notice his friend's humorous tone. He rolled his eyes beneath their heavy lids and focused on staring at his inactive bobber. "Of course I've invited him over – dozens of times! Every time he would make some excuse so as not to be bothered, or he just wouldn't show. So I stopped."

"Tsk, tsk," Lord Julius tutted, striking his cane into the rocky bank below them. "It appears Gill Gray has gone wild!"

"Oh, don't joke about such things," Toby Hallward scolded, gripping his fishing rod tighter. "Really, Julius, the boy's changed since you've come along."

"_I've_ come along? I've been here all my life," Julius defended himself. He took a moment to rethink his answer. "Well, then again, except for those few years when I decided travelling would be the ticket. Dreadful, messy business! But it gave me a reason to stay…"

Toby shook his head, hastily reeling in his line. "No, no, you don't understand! Your _influence_, Julius. That's what I mean. Since you've met him, Gill's been acting out."

"Oh, don't be such a bother, Mr. Hallward. You worry too much – the boy's just living life for himself for once. Nothing wrong with that," Julius said.

"Of course you wouldn't think there's anything wrong with that – it's all you ever do!" Toby sighed. "And that's what I'm worried about."

Lord Wotton turned and looked at his friend for the first time since sitting down. The fisherman was saying some very intriguing things.

The wind picked up, sending chills through them both. The water rushed by from the push before settling back into its quiet state. Toby Hallward was content with the silence for long enough before he finally said: "I'm afraid for him, Julius."

"Afraid?"

"For the day when he discovers this hedonism only hurts himself and others. When the quick moments of pleasure melt away and he's left with… nothing," Toby said. He cast out his fishing pole again.

Julius watched the hook and bobber fly on the near invisible line before it hit the water. His smirk quickly returned as he grabbed his top hat, bowing it over his forever curious eyes. "Though I respect your opinion, Mr. Hallward, for you are my dearest friend, I will have to disagree. Mr. Gray must learn these things on his own – if he does. But what more is life than simple moments of pleasure? It is in fact, nothing, Mr. Hallward."

These dark words rang in Toby's ears long after Lord Julius took his leave. He continued to worry for both of his friends and was almost too late when the bobber jerked under the water, pulling the line tight for the first time that day.


	10. A Rose

Because my updates are rather short (the original book is really very short, too), I'll try to update multiple times at once. I mean, this chapter is more of a drabble. It's tiny! Anyways, here it is with a speedy update to soon follow!

Thanks as always!

* * *

**A Rose**

* * *

Gill Gray did not enjoy fall. The autumn air was crisp and clean, and the weather was never too cold or too hot. It was a very constant, comfortable season. In the past, Gill considered it his favorite. But now all he could see was death.

Everything that he considered beautiful: the trees, the grass, the flowers – all of it was dead or dying. The different colors were wondrous, but were they really? To Gill, they were sad. They were the plant's last cry of life before it was thrown away in this melancholy time of year.

_If autumn is this cheerless, I cannot imagine the despair of winter!_ He thought to himself, slightly alarmed.

The clouds crawled across the sky overhead. His feet carried him down the dirt path, through the open fields. The local farmers' pumpkin patch was full with vibrant orange produce. It pleased Gill to think that something could survive and thrive in this terrible atmosphere of decay and ruin.

Mr. Gray suddenly stopped. Before him, lodged in the tangles of browning grass, was a lone flower. A rose. Its red petals desperately reached for the sky, vying for the sun to cast the warm life its way. The bush from which it bloomed was pathetically small, and it was the only bud that it gave.

He stooped down, staring into its face. It was undecidedly beautiful. But what made it so alluring? Was it its color? Its vitality? Its will to live against all the odds before it? The frost of winter or an unwary traveler's cart wheel would surely be its ready end.

"What cruelty of nature! That this flower is doomed to wilt and die as us all! To be crippled and betrayed by time… Robbing us of the beauty we hold. And a sweet flower such as this – it is cruel. Utterly cruel that its life should be so short and its beauty so wasted. The elements of nature and time are envious and pitiless for those that are lovely!"

Doing it a justice, Gill pulled his gloves tighter and reached for its stem. Avoiding its thorns, he twisted and yanked until it snapped and the flower was free from its condemning prison.

_I will dry it. Press it. Preserve it._ Gill Gray peered at the lovely, perfectly sculpted red rose and smiled. "You will be forever beautiful. If I have anything to say about it."

Standing with the rose tucked safely into the lapel of his vest, the day looked considerably brighter. Swinging his coat over his shoulder, Gill picked up his pace, whistling all the way.


	11. Guileless Love

This is my third update today. Cool! Hopefully I can make it four? :D

Thank you for reading. I love you guys so much!

* * *

**Guileless Love**

* * *

When Gill pictured the place Julius lived, he did not imagine a cottage by the river. He had concocted an image of a large, eccentric mansion with strange lawn decorations and many rooms to explore for various moods. This house was the last thing he expected to see. It was very small. White brick with flowers in the window pots and only one story. It looked… perfectly normal. Except for the purple roof anyways.

The smoke stack in the chimney told that someone was inside, so Gill stepped up to the door and rapped with the back of his knuckles. He waited a few moments, looking at the neatly trimmed lawn and pots of flowers that surrounded the house. The water wheel was rather a view-blocker. It groaned on its wooden axis, churning the water with a constant sloshing noise.

Confused, Gill turned back to the door to knock again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a woman was standing in the open doorway, just staring at him. He didn't hear her.

She spoke first. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Gill Gray," Gill cleared his throat. "I am here to—"

"I-I know," She interrupted in a quiet, mousy voice. She looked up at him with big, bashful blue eyes that were impossible to miss. "Come in, p-please."

"Thank you," He nodded. The woman cleared the way, holding the door for him. Passing the threshold, Gill tried not to drop his jaw. Everything in the house was neat and orderly, but Julius' untold fortunes were not present in the ordinary items and furnishings. There was nothing extravagant or elegant or even artsy. It was boring. Julius Wotton couldn't possibly live _here_.

The door behind him gently clicked shut. The nervous, stuttering woman came up around him, avoiding him like the plague as she made her way to the kitchen. "Please have a seat. Would you… l-like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Gill hung up his coat and wandered to the first chair he saw. It was high-backed and wooden and once he was settled in it – extremely uncomfortable. He eyed the menial pictures on the wall and cleared his throat again. "Is Lord Wotton in?"

"N-not yet," The woman's tiny voice answered from the stove. She picked up a steaming kettle, having already prepared a pot before he came. She filled two ceramic tea cups and placed them carefully on a tray. "He's out visiting, I think. Pr-probably Mr. Hallward."

Gill thought it was curious she didn't know where he was, but he didn't think much on it. The little woman set the tea tray on the table and pulled out a chair for herself. Her mesmeric blue eyes moved from Gill to the chair and she changed her mind, pushing the chair in. She stood, staring down at her wringing hands.

Though he thought her behavior strange, Gill Gray remained ever polite and took one of the flower print cups. Tasting the sweet herb tea, he decided it was very good and took another sip.

"M-my husband talks about you a-a lot, Mr. Gray… It's very nice to meet you."

He almost spit out his tea. _Lord Julius was married!?_ _The man certainly didn't act like it… Then again, how was one supposed to act when married? _Gill set the cup in the saucer, unable to decide whether or not to put it down. He wound up holding it awkwardly with both hands. "Oh? It's very nice to meet you…?"

"C-Candace!" She quickly provided, flustered. "I-I'm sorry – I never introduced myself…"

Gill actually looked at this woman for the first time. She was frumpily dressed in a baggy blue sweater that hid whatever figure she had. It was over-sized, and her hands tugged at the fraying sleeves. It was obviously a habit of hers. She wore a long, plaid tweed skirt that went down to her ankles. Her eyes matched her sad periwinkle braids that hung on either side of her face, and she had fluffy bangs that hung in her eyes like a shield. Still, Gill wanted to call her pretty – in a dainty sort of way. And she seemed very sweet behind her clear shyness. Why had Julius never mentioned her?

Keeping the fact to himself, Gill smiled in his most gentlemanly manner. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Wotton. This tea is very good – why don't you sit down?"

Her face going red from the attention, Wotton's wife hurriedly pulled back a chair and sat herself in it. She continued to stare at her hands, unable to look up. "W-would you like more tea? I've a whole k-kettle…"

"That's fine, thank you," Gill refused politely. "Do you know when Lord—er—your husband will be home?"

She shook her head. "I… I don't really know where he goes… I'm sorry."

"Don't trouble yourself," Mr. Gray insisted, though he found it even stranger now that he knew she was his wife. Curious and bold enough to ask (as Gill was quickly finding himself to dislike beating around the bush as of late), he said: "So do you ever go out with him?"

"Wh-what?" She looked up timidly.

He didn't know if he was rude, if the question was stupid, or if she simply didn't understand. He preferred the latter and continued: "I was just wondering why I've never seen you before."

"Oh… oh, I-I don't go out…" Candace shook her head again. She reached for her cup of tea and held it in her lap. "I'm busy… here with the house, you know…"

It was a tiny house. She wasn't fooling anybody – especially not Gill Gray. He gave her an appraising look. "I'm sure he'd be happy to have you along! You ought to join him when he comes to dinner."

After taking a long sip, Candace set down the china without a clatter. She was a master of silence and blending in. Gill was still baffled that Julius married a girl like this – or that she would marry a man like Julius! She looked awfully young, too.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Candace spoke up in a stronger voice: "You know my husband, Mr. Gray. You know what he's… like."

Gill wasn't sure where this was going, but the way her eyes were concentrated on her discarded tea cup unnerved him. He could plainly see she was pained.

"Always… well… he doesn't have time for me…" She admitted. "Places to go and things to… to do… He spends his money as he chooses… And I'm happy here."

He finally understood. Lord Julius lived for himself. Because of it, his poor wife was quite forgotten. Left behind to tend a house he's almost never in. Without money of her own, she couldn't do the things that pleased her – unlike her husband who had all the money and all the fun. Of course, she could live comfortably here, but she was caged. Like a pretty, little blue bird… It was a sour thought.

Gill found himself fingering the rose he picked up that morning. The smooth petals were still fresh, but the ends had started to curl inwards from the lack of water.

"I'm s-sorry, Mr. Gray – I shouldn't be saying such things… My… My apologies!" Candace suddenly said. She sprung up faster than Gill could have imagined, and she had swiped up the tea things like she was being timed. The blue girl hurried back to the kitchen, and the front door opened.

It was like she could hear him coming. Lord Julius stood in the doorway, cane clicking against the hard wood as he stepped inside. He threw his coat upon the rack and turned to Gill like he wasn't surprised to see him even though the visit was unexpected.

"Lord Wotton," Gill greeted; standing and bowing slightly. "Your forgiveness for my untimely visit—"

"Mr. Gray, what a surprise!" Julius smiled, spreading his arms. His cane made a resounding _clang_ as he brought it down before himself. The lord sank languidly into one of the high-backed chairs, making them look comfortable. "Sit, sit – I see Candace brought you tea?"

Gill sat back down. "Yes, it's very good."

"Lovely girl," Julius nodded as if she was the hired help. "Candace, darling, don't worry about tea for me – I've just been around from the Inn. Just some water – walking is so taxing."

"Y-yes, of course," Candace answered, already carrying the glass.

She set it down on the table next to him and attempted to scurry away. Julius caught her, tapping her fondly on the chin. "Perk up, darling; Mr. Gray won't bite."

Mrs. Wotton gave a small smile and quickly left. The door to the only other room closed soundlessly behind her. Though Gill pitied her somewhat and felt she looked distressed, Julius Wotton made no note of this and drank his water.

"So what brings a lad like you around a home like mine?" Julius asked, already knowing Gill's opinion of the cottage.

Smiling slightly, Gill said: "I admit I was surprised to see the great Lord Wotton lived in a cottage."

"I think it's quaint, don't you? And it serves its purpose," Julius mused, looking around like he was in a doll's house. Julius' eyes shined like a cat's as he turned his attentions back to his guest. "Now enough of these trivialities! Your face tells me something exciting has happened!"

Completely forgetting the troubles of Mrs. Wotton, Gill smiled guiltily. "I really must thank you, Lord Wotton. If you had never convinced me… to _live_, I might have never… met her."

Julius smirked and leaned back into the chair. "Please tell me it isn't the Duchess of Monmouth!"

"Who?" Gill asked.

"Good boy," he chuckled. "Think nothing of her. Now tell me about this butterfly you have pinned to the wall."

Grinning like a goofy schoolboy (and partially laughing at Julius' analogy), Gill said: "Her name is Selena."

"Mm, exotic," Julius purred. "Where did you happen to find her?"

"I was at the playhouse – you remember when you took me to see _The Two Noble Kinsmen_?" Gill asked.

Julius stared at his nails. "Yes, of course I remember. Culture rarely comes to town, so it's a big show to see it. Is she an actress then?"

"No, I didn't meet her at the playhouse," He rambled. "No, it was the night after the playhouse. I went back, hoping to see another skit of some kind. The theatre is so interesting. The beauty that lies in a story lives forever as long as it's retold."

"Yes, yes. Selena?"

"Well, the night after, I didn't find the performers as I hoped. So I decided to take a stroll down the lane and see what I would find."

"And you found Selena, I presume?" Julius prompted.

"No, not yet," Gill shook his head. He was so enthralled with his own build-up he didn't realize how mundane it sounded. "I happened upon a man down the steps of Second Street, and I asked him about the performers. He told me they all but packed up and went home – there wouldn't be a play for an age."

"Oh, boo," Lord Julius provided.

"But he told me that one of the performers was still willing to play," Gill nearly burst. No one could possibly see the excitement in this but him. "And the man told me I could find her sometime after eight.

"Disappointed, I continued my walk and found myself happening upon the beach. And that's when I saw her, Julius!" Gill was awe-struck, like he was reliving the moment. "She is a goddess, Julius. A goddess!"

"What could she have been doing to make you think her a goddess? Turning the ocean water to wine?" Julius teased.

Gill easily ignored him. "She performs, but she doesn't need words. She speaks with her body – the way her feet carry her, how her arms move, the expression on her face—"

"Oh, so she's a dancer?" Julius perked up considerably. "How riveting!"

"Yes," Gill nodded, finding he was standing. "She's fluid and pure and altogether beauty incarnate!"

"Big words," Lord Julius mused playfully. "What does your little dancing minx look like?"

This was the easiest question for Gill to answer. "Her skin is a rich olive and her eyes – her eyes, Julius! – are an impossible shade… like a hibiscus flower. And her hair is a fiery red that cascades like honey—"

"Is this a person or a pantry?"

"—and her voice is smooth like silk—" Gill went on and on. And he would have continued forever if Julius had not intervened again.

"Oh, so you've actually spoken to her?" Julius asked.

Gill looked insulted. "Of course I've spoken to her!"

"And here I was left on the beach where you were describing some refrigerator of infinite beauty," Lord Wotton teased again. Gill looked so distraught and offended that Julius had to laugh and apologize. "My apologies! I must remember what it's like to be in love."

"You don't understand, Julius," Gill paced about. "She is the most fascinating person I have ever met. She is… so beautiful and different and exquisite and intriguing."

"I know," Julius smoothed his feathers. He leant his cane against the table so he wouldn't have to hold it any longer, putting his feet up on Gill's vacated chair. "So how well _do_ you know her?"

Flustered and blushing red as a tomato, Gill stomped his foot, ending his pacing. "Selena is sacred! It's completely unheard of—"

"Dear goodness, Mr. Gray, if you were so in love, it's only a matter of time before she belongs to you. Completely innocent question," Julius shrugged, putting his fingertips together. "When are you seeing her again?"

Gill's eyes lit up. "Tonight. She's promised to dance the story of _Romeo and Juliet_. Just for me!"

Julius Wotton knew Gill was completely out of his mind with love, so he wasn't about to warn him to take things slow with someone he knew truly nothing of. Instead, he just smiled. "So what have you come here for? Would you like me to meet the girl?"

"Would you?" Gill almost pleaded. "It would mean the world to me if she had your approval."

"My approval shouldn't mean a thing if you're in love," Julius tested.

"Oh, but please, Lord Wotton?"

Julius sighed and smiled. "I suppose I could stop by to have a look. Will Mr. Hallward be there?"

"Toby?" Gill asked. "By all means, I would have his approval as well if he will give it."

"He'll be glad to hear that," Julius nodded. He shooed him away with a wave of his hand. "Now off with you! To your mysterious dance goddess, Mr. Gray!"

Gill Gray almost forgot his coat he was so excited. Smiling and waving and wishing him well, the door was finally closed behind him. Julius finished off his water, imagining the enchantress that swept the innocent Gill Gray so violently off his feet so quick.

Three days later, a letter arrived for Lord Wotton. Gill Gray was engaged to Miss Selena Vane.


	12. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Fourth update in a day! Wow.

That last chapter was rather difficult. Making Gill go gaga over Selena was… a challenge to say the least! And poor, little Candace! I felt bad for doing that to her.

Also, the cover for this story is seriously lacking. So… I'm going to update it! Yay! I'm not very good, but I'm going to try to color it. If that doesn't work out, a new image for the story will appear shortly.

I've been so excited to write this chapter. I really don't know why… But I absolutely had a blast! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading. :D

* * *

**A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

* * *

Selena Vane spun around in blissful circles on the sandy white beach. The girl hadn't been able to sit still since she had come home to her parents on the tropical Toucan Island with the news. They were divided.

Samson, Selena's brawny father was just as tan as his daughter with the same fiery hair Gill so adamantly described. Though he was glad his daughter had started to perform for the mainlanders, and he was a normally quite at ease individual, he did not like the sound of Selena's fiancé. "Some rich, conjuring snob, I'd wager. He's a lover and leaver. I guarantee it, Sue."

His wife was all smiles like their daughter as she washed the dishes. Her dark navy colored hair was wrapped in a ponytail with a sporting island flower over her shoulder. Her thin hands covered in suds, she scolded: "Oh, don't be so terrible, Samson! You should be happy for Selena. Who would have thought such a gentleman would be interested in our daughter?"

Samson crossed his arms, rapidly pacing their bamboo designed kitchen. "Tch! 'Interested!' For now. I don't trust this guy. We haven't even met him!"

Looking out the window, Sue smiled wider – if that was possible. "But look at her… I've never seen anybody so in love."

Samson refused to watch his irrational daughter make a fool of herself. "We don't even know his name, Sue!"

Now that was rather strange, she had to admit. When Selena came running home to tell them she was betrothed, they were expecting some more notice. They hadn't heard about her dating anyone, so it was very sudden. But the real shock came when she refused to share his name. In fact, they hardly believed she knew it! She just would twirl about calling him—

"My lovely Prince Charming to see!" Selena sang, coming in the open door. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek, slinking by him and sitting on the counter. "My Prince Charming will come home to me!"

"You were always better at dancing," Samson remarked bitterly.

"Oh, Papa, I don't care – I can't think about anything else except how happy I am!" Selena giggled. Her voice chimed like sleigh bells – it was a good octave higher than the voice Samson was used to hearing.

"And we're very happy for you, dear," Sue said, drying her hands on a towel. "When are we going to meet your 'Prince Charming?'"

Selena tapped her chin in wonder. "I don't even know when _I_ will meet him again – our lives are run by chance!"

"And your love…" Samson muttered.

"It is!" Selena agreed, not able to see his cynicism. "It's such that fate brought us to love each other, so it will be fate that will unite us again."

"'Fate' is a rather vague date for your wedding, Selena," her mother laughed.

"Oh, it will be soon," Selena insisted. She kicked her bare feet back and forth and stared at the ceiling dreamily, her red hair piled high on her head. "He promised me so."

Samson was about to say something about how trustworthy this mystery man's promises were when Sue asked another question: "What do you know about him? What kind of background? Family?"

Sue had never seen eye-to-eye with her rebellious, spontaneous daughter. They often argued, and it was Sue that tried to keep Selena from going to perform on the mainland. Sue had been scorned from the stage herself, having danced as Selena does. When she grew too old, the audience and management abandoned her. So she had not been on agreeable terms with her daughter until this engagement. Because Sue had to struggle to survive and wages were always low at the little inn she ran with her husband, the prospect of Selena marrying a rich man gave her a new smile and she eagerly gave trust of her daughter to a stranger.

Samson was excited for Selena to go, but this mess had completely changed his attitude. Unlike his wife, he became bitter and angry. Selena was rushing headfirst into what he knew would be life-crushing heartbreak. The way his daughter went on about this 'Prince Charming' character, he knew she would never recover when he ruined her.

And so he had tuned out Selena's flighty answer to her mother's question. It was along the same lines as all of her answers about Prince Charming – she didn't know. And she didn't care. And this frustrated her father like nothing else.

"Never let this love die – it looks good on you, Selena. I hope you'll be happy with him," Sue's lip quivered.

"Oh, Mama, I am _so_ happy! I am!" Selena leapt up and hugged her mother. She gave her father another kiss and twirled from the room with the same off key tune she used upon entering.

Sue looked after her, sighing. "Oh, Samson… Did I ever look like that?"

Samson honestly couldn't remember seeing something so ridiculous before, so he answered in the negative. "Of course not. The child is out of her mind."

"Oh, Samson!"

"Sue, we both know you're only agreeing to this because of his apparent money. What if it's all a lie? What if he's some lowlife? A wolf in sheep's clothing?"

Sue frowned. "Selena would be able to tell. She told us how he dressed and talked—"

"Easy things to fabricate," Samson insisted.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Can't you just be happy for her?"

"'Prince Charming!'" Samson quoted again. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

His wife smiled. "I think it's romantic."

"He'll hurt her…" Samson glared. "If this 'Prince' of hers turns out to be a fraud, I'll kill him."

"Oh, don't say such dreadful things!" Sue scolded, turning back to the sink to stack plates.

"Just you wait – you'll be on my side before long," He said. His wife ignored him and hummed as she worked. He grumbled to himself as he stormed from the room.


	13. Rebellion

Hope: Ah, I completely know what you mean! I don't know the characters as well because I'm almost never on Toucan Island, and I knew it was a stretch when I casted it. But you'll soon see why I did what I did. I hope? (Was that a bad pun?)

Thanks for reviewing, guys! It means so much. It's been a couple hectic months, but I'm back to finish this. Thank you for your patience. And thanks for reading, of course!

Also, awkward – I kept calling Toby 'Basil' in this chapter. Believe it or not, I'm really trying to get him back into character. Though that sort of botches that… I'm trying, I promise! I just hope I can get a hold of him and still get him to do what I need him to before the end of the story… Oh, sigh.

And speaking of people getting out of character…

* * *

**Rebellion**

* * *

"I don't like it. I just don't like it."

Toby huddled deeper into his chair, holding his tea cup close on his lap. His thumb tapped the rim in a nervous tick. The fisherman used to pride himself on how calm and easygoing he used to be, but ever since Gill Gray entered his life, he had been put on the edge. Even now, Toby recalled how the high-backed armchair he was sitting in was the same he had painted all those weeks ago.

Julius crossed his legs in the chair across from him, smiling devilishly as always. "I don't see any harm in—"

"No harm?" Toby interrupted.

"The boy's doing some living for once," Lord Wotton replied, spreading out his hands as if to lay all his cards on the table. "And is that not exactly what we should all do in the end?"

The fisherman stopped tapping his tea cup and sighed. "Fine. That's all well and good, but the girl is so… out of his class. I can't imagine what people will say. He's throwing his life right out the window."

The Lord clicked his cane against the wooden floor of the fisherman's cottage. "It makes me wonder Mr. Hallward. How much _do_ you care?"

Toby blanched and sipped his tea. He shook his head. "Anyone would advise him to end this charade. Any friend at least. And I like to consider myself a friend of Mr. Gray's."

"Of course," Julius nodded.

"I can't imagine Gill being tied to some… some… nobody. She'll ruin his future."

"Mr. Gray is wise enough for folly, Toby," Julius smiled.

Toby shook his head, ignoring the paradoxical sentences always coming from the lord. "Have you met her? Seen her? What is she like?"

Lord Wotton clicked his tongue and languidly sank back into his chair. "Ah, I've yet to see the maid, but I'm sure of her beauty. He says she is beautiful, and Gill Gray is seldom wrong in terms of the kind."

"So you approve of all of this?" His voice was rather small before he sipped his tea.

"I never approve or disapprove of anything," Julius decided offhandedly. "Such a trivial thing to waste one's time with in this world…"

The answer was expected, and it made Toby sigh again. The clock on the wall thrummed with the passing seconds. The two men harbored thoughts of their own in the dim room. The fireplace blazed against the cooling weather outside, temperatures slowly dropping until the frost would come. Toby stared out the window, and Julius lazily passed his cane between his hands.

Toby Hallward leaned back and closed his eyes. "I miss the sun soaked days by the river…"

Lord Wotton looked curiously at his old friend.

"Time was an illusion. And all I ever cared about was fish."

Julius smiled and flicked the purple hair off his shoulder. "You still eat too much sashimi."

"Have I changed, Julius?" He asked, opening his brilliant green eyes. In the darkness, they almost looked feline with their light.

"We all change. Change is variety. Though I find change most distressing sometimes," Lord Wotton admitted, waving his hand with a flourish. "So busy and difficult."

"It would be easier to stay the same," Mr. Hallward nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, I wonder if—"

The door was suddenly thrust open. Light and cold air pouring into the room behind him, Gill Gray came like a whirlwind. Hatless and coatless, he approached the two men in the living room who were on their feet in surprise.

"Gill! What on Earth—? Where's your coat, boy? It's nearly winter!" Toby was quick to scold.

The door still wide open in his dramatics, Gill folded his arms with haughty confidence. "I've no need of such things, dear Mr. Hallward! Honestly, you worry too much."

"The boy is right," Julius gave a wide smile in greeting.

Toby Hallward frowned. He ignored the urge to reprimand Gill for not referring to him on the friendly terms he requested and instead focused on the young man's strange and completely uncharacteristic attitude. "Gill, are you mad?"

"Terribly sorry for the rude interruption," Gill Gray said, taking long strides until he was before them. "I've been searching relentlessly for Lord Wotton here, for he has yet to fulfill his oath."

"I did make a sort of promise, didn't I?" Julius mused. He stroked his chin with interest and tapped his cane on the floor with finality. "Very well."

"Tonight then!" Gill clapped triumphantly.

"What are you two…? Is there something I don't…? Oh, dreadful secrets…" Toby sighed, rolling his eyes and cleaning up the tea things.

The fisherman was quickly taken aback when Gill slung a jovial arm around his shoulder. "Why, Toby, I'm surprised at you! I thought this would be the most interesting thing in the world!"

"I'm afraid that our fishing artist is quite ill-informed, Mr. Gray," Lord Wotton interrupted. He shook his head sadly. "My apologies! But explanations are so distressing. So much wasted repeating and retelling."

Mr. Gray certainly didn't mind retelling. It was the only topic he ever regarded with enthusiasm these days. "The beautiful goddess of the stage – Selena Vane! My perfectly perfect fiancée performs the love of Rosalind this night!"

"Remind me of my vexation…" Toby Hallward attempted not to look too enchanted with Gill's vibrant eyes and quickly put up his easygoing front. "But if she suits you, Gill, I'll be glad to wish you both good fortune."

"I knew you would! I can always count on you, Toby," Gill smiled wide. "What a friend you are to me."

Lord Wotton chuckled that the fisherman was becoming so flustered from the praise.

The noise alerted Gill who gave him a reprimanding look. "And what a friend you are, Lord Julius! Your words are captivating, but I must denounce them for good. Your selfish ideologies are naught compared to Selena – I would gladly sacrifice everything for her."

Toby's eyes widened in surprise – he had never seen someone so passionately in love before.

"Just you wait, Julius. When Selena comes upon the stage, you too will be converted. She represents all good in this world, and you will think your own ideas of pleasures are void."

Julius found this interesting. He tipped his hat. "I have known and experienced everything at some point. Though I doubt any fawn of yours could change my mind, the notion is extremely intriguing. There is still so little you have learned, but I suppose all things must be learned on one's own for one's own in the end."

Gill Gray frowned but suddenly laughed. "It is impossible to be angry with you, Julius! I think it is a jest that I finally know something you do not. To love another so fully above one's self… But you will soon see – very soon!"

And with that, the storm of Gill Gray swept from the room with a slam of the door.

Still holding the tea tray, Mr. Hallward turned to Lord Wotton. "I… I do think he's right."

"Oh?"

"In some respects…" Toby nodded. Before he entered the kitchen, he looked over his shoulder. "Living for one's self is so full of suffering and loneliness and… consciousness of your sins. That future is so dark… Are you not scared?"

The mischievous smirk grew as Lord Julius turned his back on his friend and reached for the door. "Certainly not, my dear friend. For I am not the one you must worry about. Am I?"


	14. Betrayal

I forgot to mention that the recolor of the cover art was a bust. Like I said, I'm really poor at coloring things in, so… not really a surprise it didn't work out. So I got a completely new picture! Obviously, I did not draw it.

I have a poll on my profile I would very much appreciate you looking at. I'd love to get some insight on some future works. If you have the time to vote, I thank you very much!

I'm very, very excited for this story now. I've changed my plans, and I'm so much happier with the plot. I also went back to the beginning and changed some author notes to adjust the warnings. Thank you for your patience!

And, of course, thanks for reading!

* * *

**Betrayal**

* * *

Everyone filed into the theatre. Dressed to the nines, the spectators marveled at the vaulted ceilings and low-sunken maroon curtains. The little pit band trilled a welcoming tune as the people found their seats in the low light. Who knew Harmonica Town was full of such culture and refinement?

Gill Gray was practically bouncing with excitement. Lord Julius Wotton followed lazily behind the spritely lad in love, and awkward Toby Hallward came in last, constantly adjusting his coat sleeves.

"This is so very… not me," Toby complained quietly. Gill was chattering unheard ahead of them, going on now about how clever and kind his fiancée was for getting them the only box seats in the house. "It's so late and dark in here! I won't be surprised if I nod off – I'm usually sleeping by now…"

"You sleep too much," Julius teased. The hallway became so narrow that the men had to walk somewhat to the side. A cobweb that fluttered above Wotton's top hat was quickly drawn away with a swipe of his cane. "Though I admit this place is a bit rudimentary, are you not excited to see the… now how should I describe her? Oh, Mr. Gray? What was that word you used before the last in reference to your miss?"

Not missing a beat or a breath, Gill quickly said: "Majestic!" before continuing on his ramble of the theatre play.

"Ah, there you have it! Are you not anxious to meet the _majestic_ Miss Selena Vane?" Lord Wotton was smiling devilishly.

Toby let out a sigh. "Of course, but I don't get all dressed up like you do. These shoes pinch—"

"Because you haven't worn them in years!" Julius rolled his eyes.

"Exactly! I just hope all of this is worth the effort…" the fisherman grumbled. He had been even moodier as of late for his lack of inspiration. It was truth that Gill Gray had been his only motivation to paint. And now that it was all said and done with the portrait, Toby was forced to return to fishing. But still he craved art. His days felt empty.

A staircase opened up before them. Luckily, it was wider than the previous hall, so it wasn't so awkward and troublesome to climb. The box seats were soon before them and Gill was waiting patiently and proudly to show them their seats. Because Gill chose the seat closest to the stage on the end, Toby could not be seated near him and took the opposite end as Julius sat between.

Once settled in their seats and the garbled conversation slowly dying in the audience below them, Julius sat back and tapped Toby's wrist with a smirk. "Yes, I do believe this will be worth the adventure, Mr. Hallward."

The lights dimmed to darkness and a single spotlight struck the stage. The curtain rose upon a bare set – one that was free of backdrops or props of any kind. Just the red curtains, the hardwood floors, and the white beacon of light.

A man dressed with long, near ridiculous coattails made his way center stage. He welcomed the theatre a good evening and provided the title of the play. "Please enjoy this night's dance performance of Shakespeare's renowned comedy – _As You Like It!_"

Light applause took him out of the picture. Presently, the band picked up tempo and people rapidly filled the stage. Ballet dancers dived and pirouetted across the stage in pairs.

Lord Julius was prodded by Gill's gloved finger to the forearm. "I've seen this one a million times – she'll have her own introduction right after the first scene between Oliver and Orlando. You'll see!"

Wotton relayed the same message to Toby though full of sarcastic whimsy. Toby rolled his eyes and sunk in his velvet-lined chair.

The music abruptly stopped before two male dancers cleared the stage for themselves. They danced about before another joined them. Though slightly intriguing, the play without words was completely over Toby Hallward's head. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on and so waited in slight nervousness for the appearance of Gill's betrothed.

The next scene finally opened up and two lovely ladies took the stage. They shared the lone spotlight for but a moment as the man from the beginning made the announcement of the playhouse's star: "Presenting the lovely Miss Selena Vane – tonight's Rosalind!"

Applause immediately filled the room for her. Julius watched as Toby clapped without energy and Gill proudly smiled wider than he had ever seen. Mr. Gray noticed the attention of his friend's eyes and smiled at him. "What did I tell you? Is she not the most beautiful—?"

Gill Gray cut himself off as the audience hushed as if to revere a tomb. The second woman, who did not get an introduction for playing Celia, brightly launched herself and spun. Her hands moved to tell the story with the rest of her body.

Selena Vane was a different story. Given her cue to begin, she left her starting pose and stiffly moved to follow the Celia dancer. Unlike the other girl, Selena's face held no emotion as was the same with her body movements. Everything was disjointed and lackluster. She looked as if she couldn't care less if she was there or not.

Immediately, Gill's face fell.

Toby's eyes widened. _Was this the girl?_ There was no doubt she was lovely to look at, but her dance was so… frightfully ugly. She was void of all feeling. Her character was ruined by her stiffness. It wasn't that she didn't know the moves… it was that she was executing them in the most dull, terrible manner. She was boring.

"Dance goddess indeed…" Julius mumbled.

"It… It must be…" Gill shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand… She must be ill or…"

Gill trailed off as he continued to watch with disappointment etched in every corner of his face. The scene felt much longer due to Selena's apparent indifference and when the music finally stopped, Gill let out a long sigh. Lord Julius had seen all that he could on the stage and instead focused his attentions on his distraught companion for the remainder of the evening.

Slowly throughout the night, Gill Gray's face moved from confusion to despair to frustration. By the time the last scene finished and Selena ended her mediocre performance, he was slouching, glaring, and drumming his fingers.

The finale's music ended in a blast and the curtain fell. There was no standing ovation like Gill was used to seeing. Some people had left halfway through the performance. There was only the quietest of praises before the patrons filed out with bored, dejected faces.

"Um…" Toby struggled to sit straighter in his seat. True to his prediction, he nodded off quite a few times. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to Julius who was still watching Gill. "That was…."

"Interesting," Lord Wotton provided.

"A moment," Gill said darkly and stood. He quickly made his way down the staircase behind them and disappeared.

"Most interesting indeed," Julius repeated, shaking his head. His smile was much too large for Toby's liking. The lord stood and struck his cane firmly in front of him. "Yes, this will be _most_ interesting."

Confused and feeling embarrassed for Mr. Gray, Toby quickly collected himself and followed Lord Julius who was halfway down the stairs. "Where are we going? Shouldn't we wait for Gill?"

"We will – just down at the entrance. I have a feeling we will find him there," Julius said easily.

Toby ducked under a spider web, pulling his cuffs further down his wrists. "What makes you think so?"

"Hm. So you did not notice the dressing rooms were down there," he stated. "If things still go as planned, we are yet to be introduced to a dreary dance goddess."

Toby Hallward's stomach fell at the thought of meeting the listless dancer. But at the same time, there was a sense of dread about the whole thing. Like their paths were never meant to cross in this world.

* * *

Selena Vane let out an enormous sigh and collapsed into her chair. She faced the make-up mirror and frowned.

The smoky atmosphere of the dressing room diminished some at the opening of the only door. In stormed the theatre manager in a tizzy. "What on Earth was that?!"

"Hm?" Selena hummed, not looking away from her reflection. She let her auburn hair fall down around her shoulders.

"That was the worst performance I have ever seen!" The man huffed, pulling his belt higher. "It was absolutely dreadful! What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing," Selena replied. She took off one of her ornate stage necklaces and placed it in the large jewelry box on the table.

The stage manager glared. "Miss Vane, do remember that you are not under contract. I can have you thrown out at any time I choose and leave you to waste in poverty on the streets. Put you right back where I found you!"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh, bother…"

Growing red in the face, the manager was just thinking of striking her when a shadow appeared at the open doorway. Selena immediately recognized it and turned with a dazzling smile. "Why, Prince Charming!"

"Good! She'll listen to _you_. Knock some sense into this girl before I have her tossed!" With a growl, the man turned on his heel and gruffly shoved by. The door slammed shut behind him.

"He's so dreadfully bad tempered," Selena smirked, rising from her seat. "He'll get over it though."

Gill Gray was silent as he made his way around the room. A few elaborate bouquets of flowers caught his eye. There were cards attached praising Selena's extravagance and dancing abilities from previous nights. His frown grew deeper.

Selena could feel something was off about him. For once, she faltered before speaking up. She held her elbows. "So… Did you enjoy the performance?"

Gill slowly turned away from the flowers. "How could I?"

She was expecting his confusion but not his apparent anger. Selena smiled silkily. "I thought so. I was hoping it would be my last."

He frowned at her. "But… But why?"

Selena Vane spun around to face the mirror. "All of those stories… they're so trivial. So tired. I danced them time and time again, never giving them much thought. But now I know. I can see it."

Gill waited for her to continue, half scared of what she might say.

She faced him again with a bright hope in her countenance. "They're all lies! These emotions aren't real… Everything is fake and wrong and distorted. That's not love. They don't know love! But I _do!_ I know what's real now. It's because of you, Prince Charming…"

His eyes widened.

Selena sauntered up to him, arms open. "We have the real thing! I don't have to dance these lies anymore… I know what real love is, and it's _us._ What we have. It's not something I can portray in a fictitious dance. I don't want to even try anymore – I can't!"

"You… can't dance?" Gill asked, his heartbreaking.

Selena Vane shook her head. "Can't and won't! I don't have to! My Prince Charming has come to rescue me~"

Before she could wrap her arms around him, Gill roughly shoved her away. "No…"

Her resolve broke. "Darling…?"

"No!" Gill shouted, angrier. "How can you give it up?! All that was so beautiful and unique—"

"It wasn't truth!" Selena argued. Her voice was growing desperate as she watched his face. "It wasn't me!"

"You only wanted my money," Gill accused darkly. "A way out of this hell hole."

"No!"

"You've embarrassed me. And to think… I nearly married you…" Gill Gray shook his head.

Selena fell back from him as he made his way towards the door. She didn't realize she was crying until her fingers touched the tear tracks running down her face.

"I… I only loved your dancing. And you've betrayed me…" he continued, feeling his every word was deserved as tears of his own welled up in his eyes. _She renounced all that was beautiful about her. She gave up everything dear. She tricked him to get to his money. She __lied__._

Selena was gasping for air as hysterics took her over. But she couldn't find words underneath her sobs.

Turning to her with a vengeance and the hurt of his heart break, Gill Gray denounced her. "Enough! I never want to see you again!"

As the door slammed, Selena Vane fell into her chair. She was so blinded by tears and despair, she couldn't see her own broken reflection in the mirror. She buried her face under arms as she cried out the betrayal of her love on her dressing table.

Gill Gray promptly found his friends at the door. There was no surprise he had no further intentions of ever coming to the theatre again. He left the playhouse, a frown now a permanent fixture to his face.


	15. Remorse

Wow, it's great to see your feedback on my poll! Thanks so much!

Also, I'm trying to update faster now. Sorry this is taking so long, but thank you for reading. :)

* * *

**Remorse**

* * *

Finally freed of his companions, Gill Gray shut the front door behind him. He quickly removed his hat and gloves and threw them on the hall table. In all his scuffling, Gill didn't realize how quiet the house was. When he did, he made an effort not to wake his poor, old father.

He paced the kitchen a few minutes before deciding he wouldn't have an appetite for a good long while. Gill silently moved across the house and opened the door to his study. The room was dark, but Gill didn't bother with a light. He leaned his back into the door until it clicked softly closed behind him.

Moonlight cast a few dim rays of light through the large window. Gill sighed as he looked around the near empty room. He swept through papers left on the drawing table, but his eyes never focused enough on the words to read them.

Gill's feet stopped by the window. The business documents in his hands hung limp as he stared out at the brightly lit town. Street lamps outshone the bluish glow of the full moon. Clumps of fluffy clouds blocked most of the stars. The cobblestone streets were completely cleared. It suddenly started to snow. Small, lazy flakes tumbled down and melted against the thick stones in the road. Not a soul in sight.

His eyes were slowly drawn to the edge of town. From his window, he could just see the top of the playhouse. Its merry carnival-like lights were all extinguished, leaving its silhouette dark behind the houses and streets.

Gill Gray scowled and turned away from the window. _Foolish girl. Thinking she could just… give up everything. Her dance made her unique… Why couldn't she see that?_

The young man frowned as he retreated into the shadows, staring fruitlessly at the forms and letters in his hands.

_Because she didn't care for beautiful things._ Not like Gill did, at least. Selena Vane was just like everybody else. She was petty and cruel. She targeted him for his money. The girl would take advantage of him so she wouldn't have to do anything anymore. _The nerve!_ She would run him dry. She was a leech. Gill was lucky to get out…

Gill's eyes flicked upwards, almost involuntarily, towards the portrait of himself. _No, Selena couldn't appreciate beauty. She was one of the wasted ones. And one day when her looks had gone with her ability to dance, perhaps she would appreciate her gifts then._

He made his way closer, setting the papers down on his desk. Gill's face became slightly confused as he stared into the pastel eyes that were supposed to mirror his own. But there was something off.

The portrait had changed. Gill Gray was painted with an expression of blissful innocence. But this was not the same. There was a glint in the eyes that Gill did not remember. The lines above his eyes were sharper. But most disturbing was the frown upon the portrait's lips. It was a look of such disgust… of disappointment…

Gill staggered slightly and rubbed his eyes. _No. It couldn't be! But how? Why had the portrait… changed?_

A horrible thought enveloped Gill Gray like a suffocating cloud. The room stilled as he came to the ridiculous notion that… a deal had been struck. That his wish was granted.

"That you should age, and I should live unchanged…" he whispered, his back to the painting. "That you would rot… with time…"

Gill's heart turned to ice as he remembered what he bargained. _His soul…_

Gill spun quickly back around as if to test this. The portrait's face was still as hard and mean as a moment before. It hadn't gone back to normal. It wasn't a trick of the light. _Was it?_

His hand reached out to his opposite self, but he withdrew just as fast.

"But how…? Why?" The small whisper didn't sound like his own as he shook his head in disbelief.

_Selena._ He had thought he loved the girl. Didn't he still? _She betrayed him…_ But she gave everything up for him. Her career. Her family. _Did she have a family?_ The more Gill Gray thought, the more he realized he didn't know Miss Selena Vane at all. Just that she loved him.

And he had thrown it all away. He had acted rashly. He was unjust and cruel. Gill Gray was wrong.

Finally making up his mind, Gill sighed and decided to go to Selena in the morning. And apologize. He wouldn't have a fiancée anymore, but he hoped to make amends. Who knows? Perhaps she could be his fiancée again in the future…

Gill tried to organize the disarray he had made of his desk but found he couldn't. He was exhausted. Giving up, he loosened his tie and stumbled to his bedroom door, not bothering to look back when he closed it behind him.

He dare not look at the portrait again. At least not until morning. When Gill could prove his eyes were playing tricks on him and this whole mess was simply… a dream.


End file.
